theacademyfandomcom-20200213-history
Cayla Kubert
Background Although you probably couldn't tell from just meeting her, Cayla Kubert was born in the States fifteen years ago. She was a calm, quiet baby which fit in nicely with the conservative Christian family she was born into. Before getting comfortable in America, the Kuberts moved to Australia due to Mr. Kubert getting a new job. The next thirteen years were the best of Cayla's life. She made a nice collection of friends,found her love for hip-hop, surfing, dancing, and partying,and learned a bit of martial arts from the local dojo. Education wasn't super important to her, and her lack of attention in school helped develop her tendency to fall into trouble. However,her world was completely changed when her father's business moved back to the States. She left her friends in Australia and moved to a new house in a new town in the middle of nowhere Tennessee. Although the move was stressful for her, it was easy to find a new crowd to fall into. Unfortunately, it was the wrong crowd. One night, she was invited to a wild party that one of her new friends was throwing. After throwing up all the right excuses and slipping out unnoticed, she arrived at the typical un-chaperoned High School bash. Hip-hop pumped from the stereos, beer bottles laced the floor, and all manners of dirty dancing, drinking, and debauchery was rampant from floor to floor. Not being one to refuse a good party, she gave into the things she knew were wrong and partied it up. Before she knew it, she had drank several glasses of beer and was playing Seven-Minutes in Heaven. She stood there in a random closet, awkwardly kissing a guy she may have just barely glanced at in passing. The sudden rush of emotions and new experiences urged her so-far latent mutant genes to start acting up. Her skin started flaking and turned a dark green, her eyes modified, and her fingers began to stretch out. These all went unnoticed in the dark closet until the sickening sound of tearing fabric was heard. They both freaked as Cayla nervously twitched her new tail from side to side. The boy ran from the closet shouting, "Mutie! Mutie!" while Cayla ditched the party, tears in her eyes. She managed to stumble home, only to be greeted by her shocked parents. While they decided over the next few days on the best course of action, Cayla remained optimistic about her mutation. She tested out her new-found powers and began to desire to use them to be a hero. After much deliberation, it was decided that Cayla Kubert would be sent to the Academy for Superpowered Youths. Personality and Appearance Life is a party for young Cayla. She does her best to keep her spirits high and find fun in any situation. She's loud, outgoing, and often makes friends quickly with her quirky but stinging wit. Though her intentions are good, she has an odd knack for getting into trouble or getting blamed for something she didn't do. This doesn't bug her as much though, and she takes it all in stride. Cayla is quite petite for her age. She has a thin build and isn't nearly as tall as many of her peers, but in a school that has super-tall rock people, that's normal enough. She has dark, raven hair that managed to stay even after her mutation into a lizard-type person. It's of medium length and she doesn't do much with it, besides letting a few strands fall over her face. Some strange features she has taken up during her mutation have been green scaled skin with the occasional spots, a long, reptile tail, elongated fingers with pads on the tips, and an agile, serpent-like tongue. She usually dresses casually, often with a cute T-shirt and jeans. Powers and Abilities Although mild, Cayla does have some super-human abilities due to her mutation. The most useful (and fun to her) ability she has gained is the ability to cling and climb on walls. Coupled with her new found ability to leap long distances, she has found an effective way to move around quickly. She also has heightened reflexes and enhanced agility and acrobatics skills. She's also a trainee in the form of martial arts called Aikido, which is a Japanese martial art that includes a lot of throws and using people's momentum against them. Although she's no where close to being a master, she has enough combat training to fight decently. If she meets someone truly skilled in the martial arts, she's going to be in trouble... Weaknesses Cayla's biggest weaknesses would be her big mouth and lack of combat ability. Her big mouth will often get her into trouble or provoke someone the wrong way, and she hasn't taken her martial arts studies seriously enough to be a competent combatant. Trivia Fun Facts! -Cayla loves Hip-Hop. Her favorite rapper recently is Lil' Wayne, but she enjoys older Hip-Hop too. -Cayla's favorite sport is surfing. It's a hobby she picked up during her time down under. It's too bad the school is no where near any good beaches. -Cayla loves fruit, especially peaches. -Cayla doesn't like cats much, but would gladly hang out with a dog any day. -Cayla isn't much for religion, but she is a born-again Christian. Relationships No one yet... Quotes "No... I'm not here to sell you car insurance..." - Gecko Girl See also Category:Characters Category:Alpha